1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece such as a wristwatch in which a panel for an electricity generation or a light emission is provided in a module displaying a time or the like and the panel is covered with a display plate. Particularly, the present invention relates to a timepiece in which an attachment configuration of the display plate is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A timepiece is known as a related art in which a panel including a solar cell or an electroluminescence and a light-transmissive display plate covering the same are disposed on the module (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4398555 (Patent Document 1)).
In the related art, an auxiliary ring formed of a resin molding product has a pair of cylindrical projection portions in a plurality of locations on an upper surface of an outer peripheral portion thereof, respectively, and has a projection on a lower surface thereof. The projections of the auxiliary ring are engaged with the module, and the auxiliary ring is fixed to the module. With this, the display plate is formed in a thin plate shape by a synthetic resin such as a transparent acrylic resin or a polycarbonate resin, and has a plurality of notches in a peripheral portion thereof. By engaging the notches with the cylindrical projection portions of the module, the display plate is fixed to the auxiliary ring.
Specifically, the pair of cylindrical projection portions has a gap therebetween and is formed so as to be elastically deformable toward the gap. The notches of the display plate elastically deform a pair of cylindrical projection portions placed inside thereof in a direction approaching each other and are engaged with them. As a result, it is possible to fix the display plate in the state in which a lateral deviation or rotation is prevented.
In a timepiece according to the related art, since a length of a cylindrical projection portion based on the upper surface of the outer peripheral portion of the auxiliary ring is short, the elastic deformation of the cylindrical projection portion is not easy but rather difficult. In other words, a resilience of the cylindrical projection portion is extremely low. For this reason, a work of engaging the notches with the cylindrical projection portion while elastically deforming the same and attaching the display plate to the auxiliary ring is troublesome.
In the assembly of the timepiece, when the mounting of the display plate onto the auxiliary ring is bad or the like, after removing the display plate, a reinstalling work is performed or a work of replacing the display plate with a new one. This work is called a rearrangement of the display plate.
In the rearrangement work, firstly, there is a need to remove the display plate of the misattachment from the upper portion of the module by the use of a tool such as a pincers. In this case, since the elastic deformation of a cylindrical convex portion is difficult as described above, a work of removing the display plate of the misattachment is also naturally troublesome.
In this manner, in the timepiece of the related art, it is difficult to easily attach and detach the display plate to and from the auxiliary ring. Furthermore, the cylindrical projection portion, which has a short length and is not easily elastically deformed, is easily bent exceeding the elastic limit due to the attachment of the display plate. When leading to such a situation, even if the rearrangement of the display plate is performed, it is difficult to suitably attach the display plate, and there is a high possibility of causing a misattachment of the display plate due to the rearrangement.
That is, the related art has a problem in that the attachment work of the display plate to the auxiliary ring and the rearrangement work of the display plate are troublesome, and there is a high possibility that the misattachment of the display plate due to the rearrangement of the display plate is generated.